Ha Yuri Zahard
|first_appearance = Vol.1 Chapter 2 |last_appearance = }} :"I have no such delusional hopes. I just... took a liking to the boy."Ch.02: 1F - Headon's Floor (2) ::- Yuri to Evan Edrok Ha Yuri Zahard (하 유리 자하드, Ha Yoori Jahhahd; or "Ha Yuri Jahad"), more commonly known as Yuri Zahard (lacking her family name), is a High Ranker and Princess from the Ha Family. She is also the owner of Black March and Green April, two of the 13 Month Series. She is the first Princess to own two 13 Months at the same time since Garam Zahard, and the only other Princess known to have achieved such.Vol.2 Ch.00: – Season 2 Prologue Notably, she is one of the most famous Princesses and subsequntly highly favoured, with much political influence throughout The Tower. After meeting Baam when he first enters the Tower, she becomes quite taken with him and spends most of the story trying to find him again, even boarding the Hell Train to do so. Notes & Trivia *Her nickname is "Zahard's Effenberg".Ch.35: 2F - Hide and Seek (1) Stefan Effenberg is a German football player (in American terms, soccer player). Effenberg was known for his rough behaviour on the field and rude behaviour towards the fans. *Yuri's ranking significantly increased after obtaining the Green April. Many residents of the palace talk behind her back saying, "Despite whatever problems, a capable girl is capable", but Yuri proudly states that she is indeed a "capable girl".SIU's gossip of the 2012.11.26 on batoto *With the birth of Yuri (who greatly resembles Ha Yurin), the Ha Family placed their faith in her, hoping that she would collect all 13 Month Series weapons. Because of this, Yuri’s title takes after her great-grandmother's (Black Snake Head).GoDai's translations: People and Groups in the Tower (1) Ha Yuri Jahad *It is recently revealed that Yuri is obsessed with a virtual boy simulation game introduced to her by Repellista Zahard. Apparently, she hasn't stopped playing it since because it features a character that resembles Baam. *"''SIU: Yuri is a character for the later half, so I'm planning to save her until then. (07/13/2010)"http://www.batoto.net/forums/topic/9544-sius-qa-translations-discussions/?hl=siu *It is said she is not actually a Wolhaiksong member, but she was one of the many Rankers present during the planting of the Wingtree. Therefore she has a friendly affiliation with the group.Chapter 25 author notes Quotes *(To Evan Edrok watching Baam taking his test) "''Muhahaha! So he's not a disappointment after all! This just got interesting! Evan! I'll be right back!" *(After lending Black March to Baam) "Even with this weapon, your chances of passing this test are very low. Because, the power of a weapon is highly dependant on the person who wields it." *(To Kurudan) "What? Restriction of movement? Was that all you were made of?"Ch.25: 2F - Crown Game (12) *(To Lo Po Bia Ren, about Anak Zahard and Androssi Zahard) "The two ugly idiots that are pitifully lying over there after being beaten by you... I'm their older sister."Ch.68: 2F - Last Examination (12) *(To Lo Pa Bia Ren) "Using Zahard's name to threaten a Zahard Princess, you must be out of your mind. Know this, the strength of Zahard isn't the kind of thing that you're thinking of. Though, there's no need bothering to explain it to someone who's just using Zahard's name as he pleases. Get out of here right now. Or I will kill you."Ch.70: 2F - Last Examination (14) *(Talking about Baam to Jaina Repellista Zahard) "...... No... He's not someone who'd die like that..." References Navigation es:Ha Yuri Zahard Category:Characters Category:Rankers Category:High Rankers Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Fishermen Category:Ha Family